Kara and the Family Business
by Venom Love
Summary: Okay. This story isn't like usual stories with specific chapters. I'm writing the story on my own computer, and as I get to a spot where my mind refuses to work I take what I wrote and make that into a chapter. Usually it will atleast be a page.
1. Chapter 1

Kara entered East High with a heavy sigh

Kara entered East High with a heavy sigh. First days were always the worst. She was dressed in a denim mini with black leggings and bright red pumps. For a top she had on a black and red baby tee that floated out away from her with ease. Her straight black hair was chopped in the back, like boys. Her bangs were grown out to her shoulders and dyed hot pink. Basic black mascara and eyeliner donned her eyes while red lipstick was applied to her lips. A basic cream hid any imperfections on her face and raspberry body spray gave her person a sweet smell.

Her bag was her favorite accessory. It was a dark maroon color and had various designs in black on the front flap. It was designed like a messenger's bag. An over large purse, it really was, but she used it as a book-bag until she could find the perfect one. Bracelets of various sizes and colors adorned her wrists, and a bold black necklace hung around her neck. Her nails were painted black. And rings were on each finger, some two at a time. The schedule for her classes was in her left hand and her right hand held her bag against her body as she moved in between other students looking for their new classes.

She felt a vibration against her leg and rolled her eyes slowly. Only an hour had gone by and already they couldn't handle things without her. Pathetic. Ah well, she would just have to clean up the mess when she got home. They would have to deal with being without her for a few hours.

Finding her first class just as the bell rang; she slid into a seat and tossed her bag down beside her, taking in her other classmates and the teacher. Mainly guys in the room, eight of them. The girls were only a handful of four. Even the teacher was male. Wonderful. Glancing over the board, she took in his name (Mr. Collins) and the various information he had about the papers stacked on each desk. With another sigh, she picked up the stack and leafed through it, not knowing that nearly ever masculine eye was fixed on her. Permission slips for some trip, internet access papers, and the normal hubbub. Dropping in back neatly, Kara looked up to find herself facing the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. She smiled sweetly, lifting two painted fingers in a small wave. The eyes responded by smiling and waving back, or rather the eye's body did. At that thought, she took in the entire person. Not to bad. Muscled, tall, fit. Nice style. Brown hair with natural highlights, just before the point of being to long. He glanced at the stack of papers and rolled his eyes, and Kara nodded in agreement.

At that moment Mr. Collins spoke up, greeting the class and welcoming them back from summer holidays. He stood relaxed in front of the chalkboard, hands in his pockets. He was decent, and young. Not even over thirty- five. Blond hair kept short, gray eyes. Casual style, nothing to stiff or formal, but not sloppy either. Clean. He passed out small index cards and told everyone to write down their emergency information on them. Name first, and then phone number. Anyone who should be contacted should something happen, and their phone number. Of course, in Kara's case, these would be Jerry and Tommy, her body guards.

See, Kara was the head of the Indhopal family. Her parents were both dead, when she was three. Leonard Indhopal had taken her in and raised her as his grand-daughter. He was still living, and still had the power to make certain decisions but he had taught her everything he knew so she made most all choices. And he trusted her. She was as strong as a tree, and as tough as a nail. But her innocent and sexy look hid that fact. Which is the way she liked it. She didn't need anyone causing trouble because of her age. Just because she was only sixteen didn't mean that she couldn't do her duties as family head. Besides, she had Jerry and Tommy to help keep her out of trouble. It was like playing in hell trying to keep those two from following her into the school. Right now, while she sat behind the tiny desk, they were probably stalking around the shadows just waiting for her to scream or call for help. But of course, that wouldn't happen.

Coming back from her thoughts, she tuned in to what the teacher was saying and realized that he was asking everyone what their hobbies were and so on. Apparently it was her turn, but she had missed her queue to answer. Thus resulting in a glare from the teacher and giggles from the class.

Smiling sweetly, she said, "My name is Kara Indhopal. I don't have any parents. Only my grand-father, Jerry Indhopal. I don't feel like sharing my hobbies. And I don't care for going into the boring explanation of my interests. They would probably bore all of you."

A cough for the gorgeous eyes sent her gaze to him and she could tell he was fighting back laughter by the smirk on his face. Mr. Collins on the other hand wasn't too impressed. "Miss Indhopal. I will ask only once that you not be so rude in this classroom."

She shifted in her chair, turning a cool gaze on him, while she replied, "Mr. Collins, sir. I was not being rude. I simply expressed my feelings on this pathetic matter of going 'round a room to introduce yourself when, obviously, no one wishes to do so. Besides yourself of course."

At this, the teacher grew red in the face and pointed to the door, prompting her to pick up her bag and slip out into the hall. Blue eyes came out only a few minutes later with a hall pass in hand, and smiled her way as he passed by. Kara returned the smile and slid down the wall, just as another vibration went along her leg. Begrudgingly, she pulled out the phone and flipped it open, listening over the two voice messages. What she heard made her punch the wall and curse loudly.

Talking to an answering machine and an empty hall, or so she thought, she growled, "You stupid idiots, I left simple instructions and you go and screw them up. How are you going to be able to take my place with other matters if you mess up a simple task such as taking appointments? God. I might as well drop out and screw this pathetic school thing. I know everything I need to already. It's just the law for "minors" to attend. Try not to go and screw anything else up. I don't need a war on my hands right now. If anything, cancel and reschedule. I gotta go. Stupid school."

"Wow. That was intense." The voice belonged to the gorgeous eyes. And it was as wonderful as he was.

Kara stood up, facing him. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. You sounded as if you run a business, a major one….?"

Kara mentally smacked herself then pulled on the innocent charm and said in a sweet voice, "Nonsense. I'm only sixteen. How could I do that? I'm just protective over my grand-father's business. He's in the

"Uh-huh. Well, that's interesting. I'm Shawn, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Shawn. I'm Kara. As I'm sure you heard."

"Yeah. You were pretty awesome in there."

"I just spoke my mind. That dim-witted teacher wants us to bow down. Like I'd do that."

The gorgeous eyes named Shawn smiled and laughed, then said, "I'll get you the notes so that you won't miss anything." He entered the class room, causing Mr. Collins voice to trail out.

Kara slid back down the wall and groaned, beating her head against the concrete. A dull ache formed and she mentally smacked herself again, and then pulled from her bag various forms that had to be filled out for the family "business".

Fifteen minutes later and the bell rang. Kara stood just as the class began filing out. She received smiles and approving glances from her class mates as they went by. She followed along behind, searching out her next class. It was only a few down, so she was able to get it and settled a minute before the bell rang. Lifting out the last form, she filled in what needed to be done and signed it in her big loopy signature. A mental check sounded off as the task was done, and a smile formed on her lips.

"Hey you." A whispered voice from behind caused her to turn and come face to face with Gorgeous Eyes. Only a few inches apart, she smiled and asked, "Stalking me now?"

"No. I think it's the other way around." He smiled and shrugged just as the bell rang and the door was shut firmly.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Reynolds. And welcome to Science Two."

The class went on for eighty minutes, and throughout that entire time Kara collected more papers to be signed by whomever she could find at home. A homework assignment was given, read through the first chapter and complete the questions at the end. How fun. She'd be done in minutes. As she shoved everything into her bag and moved out into the hall towards her locker, she felt a hand grab her arm and swing her around roughly. Her first instinct from training was to duck and kick out wards but she managed to stop herself with some difficulty as she saw it was one of the girls from her first class.

"I saw you talking to Shawn earlier."

"Yeah. What about it?" Oh great. Just what she needed, some jealous chic threatening her.

"Stay away from him. He is mine."

"Huh. From the looks of it, he didn't seem too interested. Besides, he comes to me. I don't go out of my way to find him. Anything else, I need to get to lunch?"

"Just stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah. Sure, honey. I'll try too."

The girl stormed off in a huff, causing Kara to laugh out loud. She reached her locker quickly and slipped in her books for her morning classes, trading them for her afternoon classes. Closing the locker, she turned to head to lunch when her phone vibrated again against her leg. This time she answered, sneaking into the women's bathroom.

"Hey, boss!"

"Jerry. What do you want?! I thought I told you not to call unless it was an emergency!"

"Well…..Tommy and I knew it was your lunch break. We thought we might join you."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Just get your food and come out into the food court."

"Fine. But this better not be anything I'll get in trouble or embarrassed for. I've already made too many friends today."

"Whadda mean boss?"

She didn't hear his last question because she had already hung up and was standing inline for the lunch special. Turkey, mashed Potatoes and gravy, and green beans. Nice. Kara pulled out her credit card, finding it a lot easier to use than money. As the so called meal was placed on her tray, she winced, making a mental note to bring her own lunch next time. This stuff looked like it had been reused over and over again.

She swiped her card through and got out of line, looking through the glass windows to where her faithful bodyguards sat. Taking in the scene, she shook her head and opened the door. They caught site of her almost instantly and stood up, waving their arms frantically. "Hey boss! Thought you'd never show up!!"

Her eyes widened in alarm and she knocked them both in the head quickly, although many eyes had already turned their way. "You idiots! I'm just Kara here. Got it!?"

"Yeah boss…..Er…Kara."

She smiled and sat down at the table they had reserved and tossed them both a roll. Then she dug in, not bothering to taste the fake food.

"So how's your first day going?"

Kara swallowed and nodded, replying "Alright. I managed to piss off my home room teacher. The idiot was actually offended I didn't want to give up my life's story to him. Oh well. I'll handle him later."

"Yeah. You let him know you ain't any push over boss."

"Jerry…."

"Sorry! I can't help it."

She sighed and looked up to see Gorgeous Eyes watching her curiously. She smiled and waved him over, giving her bodyguards silencing looks as he walked over.

"Hey, Kara. Who are they?"

"This is Jerry and this one on my right is Tommy. They are close friends. Came to check on me."

"Oh. Well, hello. I'm Shawn." He sat down across from her and glanced at the food. "Wonderful isn't it?"

"Mm. Very."

"Hey, Bo---Kara. We are gonna go. We'll be here at 3:30 to get you."

"Alright, boys. Be good." She stood up half-way to give them each a kiss on the cheek as she usually did. They blushed as they usually did, and walked to the doors, disappearing just before reaching them though only she noticed.

"So. How is your first day going?"

"Good so far. Even though it seems you're stalking me everywhere. You know it's not very healthy to do so. It can mess up your mind."

Shawn smiled and laughed, just as the girl who had threatened Kara in the hall scampered over like a love sick puppy. "Oh Shawn!! I thought it was you! Why don't you come join me and a few of my friends?"

Shawn looked up, wide eyed, "Er…No thanks. I'm eating with Kara. But, maybe I'll see you in the hall…"

She made a pouting face, and turned to walk back to her table, but not before giving a death glare to Kara, who merely smiled sweetly and waved.

"Seems like you've got a stalker yourself."

Shawn groaned and slapped his forehead. "What do they like about me? I can't stand having sheep follow me constantly."

Kara smiled slightly, but kept quite. In her mind, she was checking off everything she liked about him. The list was getting long. Finally she spoke up and said, "Well…You have nice eyes." More like gorgeous eyes...

"I do? You think my eyes are nice." As if knowing there was more behind the statement, he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Well so do you. They are very green."

"Thanks. I think." She smirked and stood up, taking her tray over to the trash can.

In those few short seconds, her table had filled completely with girls. All of them flocking around Shawn, squealing and talking a hundred miles an hour. He looked rather sad, but she leaned against the trash can with an amused look on her face. He saw it and made a few gestures for her to come save him.

So she did. Moving over to the table swiftly, she hooked her arm around his and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hello sweetie. Thanks for waiting for me."

He burned a bright pink but managed to say in a thick voice, "No problem."

All the girls, including the threat giver, glared at her as if daggers would shoot out of their eyes. They all slumped forward as the fake couple walked away.

"I didn't expect you to do that."

"Do what?"

"Uh-Never mind. Thanks."

"No problem."

She let go of his arm slowly and smiled, waving goodbye as she turned to head for her next class. The bell hadn't rung yet, but she wanted to get a head start before the crowds filled the hall.

She glanced once at schedule and sighed. Art 1, Room 36. Great. Probably stuck with a weird hippie teacher. She entered the room just as the bell rang and doors opened. Oh good. First one here.

Taking the first seat she saw, Kara dropped her bag and looked around at all of the paintings and sculptures. Not to bad. Most of them were actually amazing.

Hearing a scuffling noise in the front of the room, she moved her gaze to see a mousy looking woman in a vivid floral gown crouching over a pedestal of gray clay. Apparently, Kara hadn't been seen or heard yet so she just observed the woman as other students filtered into the room. After the majority of the students were settled in the room, the hippie teacher finally took notice to the fact that there were other people in the room. She gave a surprised face and slipped off the headphones, giving a mumbled apology and brushing herself free of any clinging clay. The thing she had molded was now turning into what looked to be a winged human. A faerie. Interesting.

The last of the students, only two, had just slipped in and taken there seats. "Well, now that the entire class is here. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Jane Trewlany. You may call me Professor Trewlany. Er, or just Ms. Trewlany. Whichever you like." Professor Trewlany coughed and turned around to pick up a picture from behind her.

Kara, whom had spotted the picture already, didn't bother to look again as Trewlany began to tell its story. Something about a distant relative on her deceased father's side. Kara trailed out into her own thoughts, wondering where Gorgeous Eyes was. She imagined him paying close attention to his teacher, unlike her, and being prodded by the Threat and her sheep. At that, Kara glowered into her desk and sighed.

Professor Trewlany glanced her way and smiled knowingly. She came up behind Kara and leaned over, whispering into her ear, "Thinking of a love, my dear?"

Kara squeaked and jumped slightly, glancing at her hippie teacher. "No, I was just sighing because….class is almost over."

"Uh-huh. Okay, dearie. You come talk to me when you are ready." Trewlany drifted off to another student and stared down at their work, with distaste written all over her features.

Kara bit her lip and shook her head, glancing at the clock. It was almost time to go. Had she really been day dreaming that long? Good lord. She was turning into some little love sick puppy. The bell rang and the room turned into a hurricane. Papers and chairs went flying, literally, and kids jammed the doorway trying to get out.

Wondering what the entire hubbub was about, Kara checking the schedule and realized that the last bell was a free block. Meaning, you could basically go home if you had a car or a friend that had a car. Seeing as Kara only had Tommy and Jerry to take her places until she could get her license, which would come in, in only a few more months.

She shuffled from the room and found the library easily. Deciding to kill off time with a decent book, she searched the shelves and found Vampire Kisses. Reading the flap, she deemed it worthy and went to hide among the stacks with a good beanbag. Choosing the biography section as it was nearly covered in dust, she knew she would get peace here until the end of the bell. She opened to the first page and began to read, settling down into the beanbag like a little child in bed. Her book bag was resting against her legs, keeping her in a security blanket that was needed when she had her guard down.

Many chapters later, Kara suddenly felt eyes watching her. From years of training, she remained calm and pretended to remain unaware while she stretched and looked about the stacks on either side of her. She spotted the pair of clear blue eyes almost instantly and broke into a grin. It was only Shawn.

She marked her page and waved him over, whispering "Hey there, Stalker. Didn't expect anyone to be in this area."

He whispered back, "Yeah, it's the perfect place to hide out when you want privacy. That's why I didn't bother you. You just seemed so innocent and cute when you were reading. A different person."

Kara didn't know why this made her feel uncomfortable, but it did. In result to this odd feeling, she stood up and handed him the book, reaching down to slip her bag strap over her shoulder. "Go ahead and read that. It's pretty good. I've got to go see where Jerry and Tommy are."

"What do you mean? And thanks…I think."

"No problem. Oh, they are probably around the school grounds. I'll see if they can take me home now. Only twenty minutes left anyway."

"Uh huh. Well, I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Sure. See you Shawn. Stay away from the crazy love sick puppies."

"Haha. I try. Bye."

She walked out of the stacks, and sprinted out of the library and out through the halls. She didn't stop until she was outside, leaning against the school's outside walls.

A black car pulled up and she walked over to it, getting in and rolling down the window a crack. She smiled at her loving bodyguards and laid down on the long seat, closing her eyes. She didn't sleep though. It was just a habit for her to relax whenever they were going anywhere. The radio was turned on to Classical music and Chopin filtered from the speakers lightly.

Twenty minutes later and Kara was home to her gorgeous sixteen bedrooms home. It was an old mansion, over two decades old but from various renovations and construction it had remained in tact for this long.

Kara took hold of her bag and ran through the front doors, up the two flights of stairs and straight into her room. She, of course, yelled hellos to anyone she came across but other than that no other greetings were given. She flipped onto her bed and sighed, burying her head in the mass of pillows. She'd get to her homework later. Right now she just wanted to relax and go through the day's events.

Thoughts of Shawn, the Threat, the sheep, her teachers, and the school circled her mind randomly. A faint smile filled her face as she glanced about, taking in her room. All her thoughts of her "teenage" life vanished as she brought up memories while staring at each individual item in her room. There was an extreme amount of furniture in her room and papers stacked everywhere. It was in a sense, a teenager's room, but it had a feeling of adult and secrets in it.

Her eyes drooped and she was soon dozing off, half awake but half asleep. She heard someone enter her room and felt a blanket being laid over her, then a kiss was put to her forehead and she fell into a sweet sleep. She woke at eight. Having slept through dinner and dessert, she was quite hungry, so she stretched and went down the flights of stairs and slipped into the kitchen unseen or unheard. She pulled out a banana, vanilla ice-cream, hot fudge, and a spoon.

After eating her banana split, she slipped into the living room in the exact same way she had the kitchen and flipped on the television while slipping onto the couch. Running through the guide to see if anything interesting was on, Kara huffed and selected a show on underwater animals. The dark blue of the ocean filled the room and reflected off of the walls making it seem as if she was in the ocean with the biologist. A shark passed in front of the camera and she smiled slightly, listening as the biologist explained what breed of shark it was. The show went on for another half hour and when it was finished Kara turned off the television and went back up to her room, taking the elevator as she was to tired to climb the stairs.

Her homework was laid out on her desk, completed by one of her family members, causing her to grin and whisper a thank you to the air. She changed into a long T-shirt and pulled her bangs back into a quick bun while she used a facial cleanser to clear away all of her make-up and any other nasty things harboring on her skin.

Finished, she vaulted onto her bed and sighed, burrowing down into the covers and closing her eyes. She fell to sleep fast and didn't dream or move until her alarm rang at six o'clock the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

She groaned and switched off the pesky alarm and grabbed a random outfit, trailing it behind her as she went to take her morning shower.

She turned the hot water on full blast, not bothering to turn on the cold water. Steam filled the room quickly, making it like a sauna in the rather large bathroom. Kara sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back, just letting the water run over her lithe body. After her shower, she turned the water off and hopped out, grabbing the first towel she felt. Luckily it was a clean one. She towel dried her hair and pulled on her clothes. Checking the time, she cursed and quickly applied all of her make-up. Running back into her room, she grabbed a pair of socks and hopped into her shoes on the way to the elevator. As she realized she had forgotten her bag, she stopped and pivoted back into her room to grab the heavy thing. Glancing at the clock in the hall she moaned and forgot the elevator, taking the stairs three at a time.

Kara slid into her seat at the breakfast table, panting, but smiling at her grandfather, who merely nodded in a knowing way and flicked his hand for breakfast to be served. The maids brought out various platters filled with fresh cut fruit and pancakes with bacon and eggs. The syrup was already on the table but there were so many flavors, you could have one pancake with each one and still not be able to taste them all in one sitting.

"So, my granddaughter, how was your first day of school? Good, I hope."

"It went very well, yes. Thank you for asking, grandfather."

Kara filled her plate after her grandfather had made his choice. It had been this way ever since she had lived here and had become second nature.

They ate in silence, the only noise coming from an occasional cough or clinking of plates and glasses. This had also been the same for as long as she could remember. Even as a child she had had to be quite, so she wouldn't disturb any meetings that were going on in-between the visiting Families.

She felt Tommy enter the dining hall, and she turned slightly to face him. He tapped his watch and she nodded, finishing her milk and orange juice. Getting up, she went to her grandfather's side and kissed his cheek, dodging the attack that he sent her way without missing a forkful. Picking up her bag and checking to be sure that she was ready, she walked out to the car and slipped in allowing Tommy to close the door behind her.

The drive to school was equally quite, as it seemed every morning ritual was. The only sound came from the classical music that filtered through the speakers softly. A block for the school, Jerry turned around from the passenger side seat and cleared his throat. She looked up from her paperwork, tilting her head slowly allowing him to speak.

"I hope you have a good day at school boss. Give us a call if you need us."

"Thanks Jerry. But I don't think anything will happen that I won't be able to handle."

Jerry nodded and turned back around, just as we pulled up into the parking lot. Several students turned to stare, wondering who was getting out of the black stretch limousine. She smiled brightly to everyone of them, entering the school quickly and finding her class in record speed.

Mr. Collins was already there and he mearly gave her a look that was supposed to intimidate her into being good this class. She returned the look, before giving a girlish smile and skipping from the room. As she did, she ran straight into a lean and fit body, her hands landing on a well muscled chest.

A deep chuckle caused her to flush, which she hated to do, and step back while glancing up to meet Shawn's eyes. "Where are you running too?"

Kara shook her head, her heart racing from the previous contact. It made her angry that she could go under so quickly, so as a result she glared at him and stalked off. Her arms were crossed, her head down but she managed to wander around without any more run ins. The warning bell rang and she let loose a string of curses, sprinting down the near empty halls to skid into class and into her chair seconds before the late bell rang.

Mr. Collins raised a brow, shaking his head before asking for the homework assignment and any papers that were signed. She flipped open her binder, pulling out everything while reaching her hand back for anyone else's papers. A thick handful was stacked into her hand and she placed it all underneath her papers, leaving it neatly at the corner of her desk.

Mr. Collins collected everything, smiling in approval once he saw that everyone had passed everything in. An easy homeroom. Thank the lord. He began today's lesson, and Kara tuned out for a while, before realizing she was being poked in the side.

Glancing up sharply, she saw a small, folded piece of notebook paper on her desk and she slipped it into her lap after seeing what Mr. Collins was doing. He had his back turned, writing on the board and talking at the same time, oblivious to what his class might be doing.

Kara unfolded the note quickly and quietly, glancing at the neat hand writing and smiling slightly.

_Kara,_

_What are you doing this weekend? Want to go see a movie?_

_Shawn._

_P.S. No pressure. ___

She looked up at him and nodded, grinning. He responded with a grin of his own and leaned over the worksheet that had been passed out. Kara sighed and quickly filled it in, not bothering to correct Mr. Collin's mistakes, just because she didn't want to be sent from the room again.

Thankfully the bell rang a minute later and she collected her things and headed to Science II. Shawn caught up with her in the hallway and smiled shyly, holding out his hand for hers. She tilted her head curiously but gladly took his hand, seeing how much larger his hand was compared to hers. He was strong. She could feel it in his grip, noticing how he was careful not to fully hold on. Though, she was backing off also.

A giggle slipped from her mouth, picturing his surprise if he ever found out who she really was. But, of course, that would never happen. No one could know, no one but the family.

He tilted his head curiously, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "What's so funny?"

Kara shook her head, all the while smiling, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh…Okay." He smiled in return and nodded.

A shove from behind caused Kara to stumble, making her release her grip from Shawn's hand and roll forward to catch her fall. The roll sent her back on her feet and she turned quickly to see where the pathetic hit came from.

"Kara! Are you okay?" Shawn was watching her, alarmed. Though from the sudden change in events or from her quick save, she couldn't be sure.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Kara leaned down to grab her bag that had slipped from her shoulder when she was shoved. Having not seen who did the act, she glared at everyone staring at her and captured Shawn's hand back in her own.

They resumed their walk to their next class in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Kara was pretty sure she knew who had done the shoving, or at least who had 'ordered' it. Either way, she was amused and slightly irritated that that was all they could think to do.

A tug on her arm brought her back to the school, realizing she was about to walk right past the room if Shawn hadn't stopped her. She flashed him a grateful smile and slipped in just as the tardy bell rang.

"Good Morning, class. I trust that all of you found your way easily enough. Now, I have assigned all of you a text book so we'll begin with that."

((Major Slump enters here….so for now….Enjoy until I can finish!))


End file.
